


Void cat Kasper

by Inkswirl95



Series: Ficlets, oneshots, and ideas oh my! [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkswirl95/pseuds/Inkswirl95
Summary: The void. It gets so lonely, only able to watch what feels like mere glimpses of his home, his timeline. But what if he found a little furry companion to keep him company?
Series: Ficlets, oneshots, and ideas oh my! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673233
Kudos: 12





	Void cat Kasper

The Void was nothing, and yet everything at the same time. Time stopped but flowed. There was and wasn’t any space around. Every sound beat at his skull, yet no sound came. It drove him out of his mind, yet he’s never felt saner. His mind could never really grasp what exactly the Void was, only that he could somehow look into other worlds when the opportunity arose.

He would often see versions of Sans and Papyrus, going about their lives either in the Underground or on the Surface. Sometimes he would see the worlds merge, and they would all make a group together. Others were endless Resets, and he couldn’t help but feel awful for them. He had tried to reach out, to stop it all, but it never worked.

So here, he was forced to just sit, wait, and watch. Not having anyone to talk to, only having wisps of interaction with the worlds, alone. But does he regret it? Not really.

He was the Royal Scientist. He helped the King and Queen build the path through the Underground. He helped to bring light and energy to everyone. He helped build many houses for them. He made sure his sons never went hungry or needed anything. The last experiment he wished went right because it could have at least brought the Royal Family back together, and not have torn the King and Queen apart from one another. No war against humans, and no Flowey. Not to mention how much it hurt seeing Alphys being the one to fill his place and breaking down.

One day? Night? Time? He was just sitting and watching as always, looking at their smiling faces on the Surface, quiet as can be, when he felt something rub against his back, making him let out a squeak, looking behind him. Standing right there, looking at him confused, was a white ragdoll cat with flecks of gold in its fur. His eyes were different colors, one blue and the other an orange hazel, and was standing tall, tail curled slightly as he watched Gaster.

Gaster was baffled. How in the known universe had a cat managed to get into the Void? What happened to it? He could sense strange magic tying itself to the cat’s soul, but could not figure out what it was, or why it was there. The cat purred loudly, walking over and rubbed against his legs, Gaster’s dripping goop that now made up his body not sticking to its magnificent fur.

Tentatively, he reached down his boney hand to stroke the cat’s back, relaxing as the cat purred louder, leaning into it and closing its eyes. It was extraordinary enough that the cat was there, to begin with, but to have it trust him so easily was on another level. He smiled softly, kneeling to pet the cat easier, laughing as it flipped down on its side against him, a purring happy mess.

“You are a very funny cat…” He said, his voice rumbled as this was the first time he talked in, well he didn’t know how long. “I’m sorry you’re stuck with an old man like me,” he told it, gently stroking its fur as it was slowly falling asleep to it.

Even though he hated it, the Void offered him no need for food or rest. He had never even noticed before now, when his eyelids drifted softly, his body relaxing and drooping. He could only hope this meant his new friend wouldn’t starve either. For what felt like the first time ever, Gaster fell asleep, gently holding the cat to him.

As their new routine started, the cat would often get him to play, making little things of magic for the cat to chase. He would laugh, smiling softly at it. Other times, while he sat silently, watching snippets of the world he came from move on without him, the cat would curl up in his lap as if to say it was okay, they had each other.

Each time they were both up, he would talk more. Whether it was about Sans and Papyrus, to his other old friends, telling a joke, up to brainstorming out loud of ways to get them both out, the cat would watch him, tail twitching almost in understanding. That was ridiculous though, the cat would never understand his ramblings, but it was a nice thought nonetheless.

One day, the cat seemed to disappear, and Gaster had no idea where to or why. He did everything he could to try and find his friend, only stopping when he caught a glimpse of a black whisp against stark white snow in one of the windows to their world.

The cat trotted along, no one seemed to notice it, nor the bit of cloth it held in its maw, as it made its way through it, making it to a certain house, a skeleton sitting and dozing off at the window to watch the flakes fall from the sky. The cat jumped up to the opened window, dropping the cloth and letting out a loud meow at him, startling the skeleton who almost fell on the floor from surprise. He stopped, seeing how strange yet beautiful it was, and its voice warbled, purring and vibrating as it sat on the window sill, tail twitching.

Sans didn’t know what to make of it, picking up the cloth and paused, staring between the scrap of Gaster’s robe and the cat, before it meowed at him again and jumped away, disappearing in a cloud of smoke, soon returning to Gaster’s side, once again as normal.

“How…?” He asked softly, kneeling down, staring at the cat who just started to clean himself of the snow, shaking himself off to get rid of the water. He took one more glance at the window to the world, seeing Sans just staring at the cloth, hope returning to his eye sockets.

Thinking back on it, Gaster realized he never gave him a name. But now he knew what he would call the strange cat, “Well, how would you like to be called Kasper?” He asked with a smile, gently scritching a specific spot under the cat’s chin who trilled, purring loudly and leaning into it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Whoops, how did I get here?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333074) by [audacity049](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audacity049/pseuds/audacity049)




End file.
